Dance With Me
by Itzika
Summary: A songfic to a song I wrote. There's a dance, and Cain absolutely refuses to go. CainGlitch


Title: Dance With Me  
Pairing: Glitch/Cain  
Rating: G  
Summary: A songfic (I guess). There's a dance, and Cain absolutely refuses to go.  
Notes: This is a songfic to a Glitch/Cain song that I wrote.

* * *

_The music is playing_

_Softly_

_Lightly_

_The flute is weaving through the strings_

Cain lay back on his bed, looking at the toy horse in his hand and trying very hard not to listen to the music that managed to make its way into his room from the ballroom where it was playing. He had refused to go to this dance because—it hurt to admit it, even to himself—he was afraid to face Glitch. That had not changed; he still would not go down.

_Quietly the day_

_Has gone away_

_Look at all the magic the night brings_

Ever since they had defeated Azkadellia—ever since that "heart-in-throat" moment had told Glitch about the feelings Cain hadn't even been aware of—Cain had caught the headcase smiling at him knowingly from across the room. He'd managed to dodge any questions Glitch might have wanted to ask, but walking straight into Glitch's domain took more bravery than he had at the moment.

_Will you dance with me?_

_Just one time?_

_Will you let go of your past_

_And let me just pretend this moment might last?_

Cain choked on air. Though it was a soprano female voice singing the song, it reminded him too much of the eerily similar "You wanna dance?" that had followed Glitch's rant about rhythm. It was much too much like the long minutes he had spent arguing with the headcase's pleads for him to come to this dance.

_Will you dance with me?_

_Just tonight?_

_At the break of day I swear I'll let you slip away_

_But for now…_

Gods, Cain couldn't even listen to _music_ without thinking about the zipperhead! What was _wrong_ with him?

_Just for now…_

Glitch had been there, watching quietly, when Cain had knelt at Adora's grave. Glitch had saved him from hypothermia. Glitch had claimed an oddly shaped piece of his heart, and Cain had run from him. There was no getting around that.

_The rhythm is pulsing_

_Gently_

_Strongly_

_We need no drum to give us empty beats_

Cain had to cover his ears at that. _Rhythm._ Glitch had spoken so passionately about it, and had demonstrated a whole new aspect of rhythm that Cain had never realized existed… Cain would have given a great deal to see that serpentlike grace again.

_As dancers we know_

_We feel the beat in our bones_

_All the way from our heads down to our feet._

A sudden mental image came to him of Glitch dancing with DG, or the Queen—only to be replaced by a stronger and still more painful image of Glitch standing at the side of the dance hall, still and alone.

_Will you dance with me?_

_Just one time?_

_Will you let go of your past_

_And let me just pretend this moment might last?_

Cain stood up before he knew what he was doing. It didn't matter that he wasn't dressed for a palace dance—he had never owned formal clothes and would have worn the same thing had he planned to go. He had one chance to make up for weeks of avoidance and outright rejection. He wasn't going to wait.

_Will you dance with me?_

_Just tonight?_

_At the break of day I swear I'll let you slip away_

_But while the bass plays…_

Cain almost ran down the halls, grateful now that Glitch had dragged him down to the dance hall before he had gotten his refusal through to the headcase. He knew the way—now it was just a matter of getting there.

_While the day waits…_

The day could wait forever, as far as he was concerned.

_Waits for all the magic of the night to fade away…_

The first time he'd called Glitch "sweetheart", he suddenly remembered, had been during the double eclipse that would have led to an eternal night. It suddenly became more fitting that it was night again now.

_While the flute sings…_

Cain reached the half-open doors of the dance hall and slipped inside.

_While the night brings…_

Scanning the crowd, Cain experienced a kind of relief mixed with guilt when he didn't see Glitch dancing with anyone.

_Brings the gentle secrets that can let you let me in…_

Moving his gaze to the walls, Cain found the headcase quickly. Glitch was standing by the wall, looking out at the dancers with sadness on his face that twisted Cain's heart.

_Will you dance with me?_

Cain forced his way through the people around the walls as politely as he could, making his way over to where Glitch stood.

_Dance with me…_

"Glitch," he said. The headcase looked over at him, surprised.

"Cain!" he replied. His smile was a little fearful.

Cain held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Glitch's half-smile immediately became a wide grin.

_Dance with me…_


End file.
